Up in the Air
by Whiscash
Summary: After one heck of a soul-snatching tea party, Beppi's left more than a little deflated. Fortunately, he has pals in high places who just might be able to give him a boost. (Beppi/Djimmi, Magic Carnival, whatever the kids call it these days)


**Up in the Air**

 **by Whiscash**

 **pairing** : Beppi the Clown/Djimmi the Great

 **notes:** and today, on I Can't Believe I Ship This... I love these two goofs so much, I just had to write something for them. Sure is fun working with four whole canon lines of dialogue~ lol but yeah, I went with it and hopefully someone will somewhat enjoy this, or not, I really have no idea! But as always thanks so much for reading and please do feel free to heckle me with your thoughts! :D

* * *

Tonight's show had been a doozy, no doubt about it – but it had just come crashing down into a spectacular failure of a finale.

Beppi lay in a crumpled heap on the floor, deflated, defeated, just about all the air thoroughly pummelled out of him by the two cups. Funny how they looked a lot bigger from down here; panting heavily, having taken more than a couple chips to the head themselves, but steely determination burning as bright in their eyes as their glowing fingers. They only wanted one thing from him, and Beppi was all out of tricks to pull from his hat – but he'd be damned, quite literally, if he wasn't going out with a bang.

"Wait – wait! One more!" he gasped, summoning the last of his strength to flash them a final cheesy grin, both arms flailing in surrender and one tattered glove curling around the precious piece of paper. "What do you call a cup who falls into awful hot water?"

Cuphead groaned and made a grab for the contract, but Beppi scooted away, clutching it stubbornly to his chest. "We don't have time - would ya just _give it_ already –"

"Gee, I don't know!" Mugman interrupted, nudging his brother back and offering Beppi a shaky, apologetic smile – a smidge late for that, but he supposed if the kid did insist on making away with his soul, the least he could do was be an appreciative audience. "What _do_ you call...um, that?"

" _Devil's brew!_ "

Beppi collapsed, howling with hysterical, deranged laughter at his own joke – what more could he do? He felt his soul contract slip through his fingers like a discarded candy wrapper, dimly aware of the faint patter of the two cups' footsteps wisely beating a hasty retreat. It hurt, everywhere hurt, his lungs burning as increasingly broken honks and wheezes wracked his body, all stretched out and used up, but he still couldn't stop. He didn't want to stop, because he knew what came afterwards – the awful, unending _silence_ – would be so much worse.

Just as he was starting to run out of steam, splutters teetering dangerously on the edge of despair, Beppi heard a whimper and lifted his head to meet several pairs of anxious puppy-dog eyes. The last of his balloon dogs huddled around him, one licking his cheek with its rubbery tongue while the rest of the pack sniffed and nuzzled around him, whining softly as they sensed their master's distress.

"Hey there, fellas – whoa, okay, up we go," Beppi managed a weak chuckle as he felt several squishy snouts nudging him, affectionately but insistently headbutting him into sitting up. "Sssh, it's okay, don't look so _ruff_ – you did great. Poppa's so proud of you, yes he is. Everything's gonna be – _oof –"_ he winced from the effort, but still hugged his hot pups close, petting and soothing as many smooth heads as he could reach, "just fine."

Beppi didn't know who he was kidding – not the dogs, and certainly not himself, his heart plummeting all the way down to his shoes as he was forced to take in the full horror of the carnival casualties. His beloved rollercoaster, all twisted and smashed up, nose bulb shattered and its toothy grin contorted into a painful grimace; the carousel horses snapped off their poles, poor old Charlie top of the heap with his eyes crossed out and his ears drooping in despair after taking a few too many magic bullets; the floor littered with the remains of duck targets, popcorn, cotton candy, hot dog chunks and gruesome-looking ketchup spurts from overturned food carts. Their vendors had long since skedaddled, so thankfully none of the circus workers got caught in the crossfire. But Beppi couldn't do the same, even if he'd had an ounce of strength left to flee – this place was all he had, his passion and pride, heart and soul. Beppi _was_ his carnival, every last balloon animal, menagerie cage and coconut shy – he was irrevocably bound to all of them, for better or worse.

That was how the fuzzy fella had sold it to him, after all: one huge never-ending party folks would flock to from all over Inkwell, never failing to dazzle and delight through all the days and nights. Everything ran on the crowds' whimsy and wonder – and naturally, Beppi was its star attraction, his boundless energy and enthusiasm blown up with the ability to contort himself into any weird and wonderful shape, bring to life all of his balloon creations. All the adoring whoops and giggles he so desperately desired, inflating his ego like never before – but it had just popped. The party was over, the lights burned out and all the music and laughter faded away, leaving nothing but broken dreams. Beppi could hardly bear to look at his former paradise of fun and frivolity, but he couldn't escape, even the colourful tents torn and flapping miserably in the wind like flags of surrender.

What had he _done_?

There was another whimper, and Beppi only realised that it wasn't the dogs when his vision blurred, hot, guilty tears spilling down his cheeks as he blinked. They didn't even smear his makeup any more; that had been a startling side effect, the cheerful candy-cane two-tone now indelibly inked from his head to his toes. A permanently picture-perfect, shiny surface in exchange for the last traces of the ordinary, honest fella he could barely remember being – but he still fought them, rubbing frantically at his sore eyes. Clowns weren't supposed to cry, unless they were tears of mirth – not outside the privacy of their own tents after some particularly harsh hecklers, at the very least. Beppi always smiled, always had done since he was a tiny tyke, even when he was sad or scared or hurt. He'd figured out early that when he smiled and joked and fooled around, others joined in, and their bright eyes and upturned lips always filled his heart with hope. The day that Beppi couldn't smile, couldn't muster up a single giggle to share, he truly had nothing. He _was_ nothing.

"Beppi?"

He startled at the familiar deep voice and spun around to find Djimmi floating like an orange beacon in the middle of the wreckage. The dogs recognised him and bounced over eagerly, wagging their stubby tails hoping for pets, but his sharp, emerald eyes remained on Beppi, his brow creased in concern. Like a good jack-in-the-box, he sprang, or rather stumbled, to his feet.

"Djimbo! Hiya!" he exclaimed, plastering on his brightest smile and gritting his teeth against the twinge of pain as his legs objected, sending him staggering backwards like he'd had a few too many sips of giggle juice. That was okay, all part of the act – clumsy was funny, right? "To what do I owe the immense pleasure of your great and powerful company?"

"I heard the ruckus." Djimmi wasn't laughing, his lips pursing around his pipe as he looked around at all the mangled rides, which was an awful shame. Beppi loved his laugh. "Are you okay?"

"Who? Me? _Pfffttt –"_ Beppi blew out a long, noisy raspberry – what a silly question, when Djimmi was the one floating upside down for some reason. "I'm dandy as candy!" Well, he would be, just as soon as the world stopped spinning. And had the floor always been this slanty? Beppi didn't remember putting a funhouse here. "Just – just gimme a sec, I'll be riiight with ya…"

The last thing he remembered – right after Djimmi's eyes widened amid a flurry of alarmed barks –was the _honk_ of his nose hitting the floor as the darkness finally swallowed him up whole.

Beppi came around on something soft and fluffy, making him wonder for a second whether he'd actually shuffled off the mortal coil up to the great circus in the sky. Then he remembered that he was a. a filthy sinner whose soul currently belonged to Satan himself and b. actually just sprawled across a pile of carefully arranged plush cushions, a blanket adorned with hieroglyphic patterns draped over him. Which definitely seemed like the better option when Djimmi, hovering at the end of his makeshift bed, broke into a relieved smile as his eyes fluttered open.

"Welcome back."

"Hey, we gotta stop bumping into each other like this," Beppi joked feebly, sitting up to take in his surroundings: the tent was bathed in a cosy sunset glow, light glancing off Djimmi's assortment of pots and lamps and miscellaneous mystical trinkets. It seemed dimensions – possibly literally – away from the carnival of horrors he remembered. "How'd I get here…?"

"Magic," Djimmi informed him, monotone but with a twinkle in his eye. "In other words, I carried you here after you passed out. Drink this – it will help you heal."

He handed Beppi a big, steaming mug of mysterious purple liquid, swirly and magical-looking; he squinted suspiciously at it for a moment before taking a sip, but it was sweet and thick and satisfying, soothing his aching limbs as he gulped it down gratefully.

"Thanks, Djimbo," he smiled, but the pain had now been replaced with a flicker of guilt – he didn't want his pal getting his turban in a twist over a few punctures, especially when Beppi had brought them on himself. "But don't worry your wise ol' head about me, 'kay? I'll be fine. Maybe just a little...gassy, is all." He snorted, blowing bubbles into the last of the drink. "Get it? 'Cause I'm -"

"You're full of hot air," Djimmi countered, grinning with a familiar mixture of exasperation and affection as he lowered himself gracefully onto the cushions next to Beppi, "so don't think about going anywhere."

Beppi giggled, still a little weak but genuine – he wasn't actually planning on trying anything funny, for once, but as getting him to sit still was usually a magic trick in itself, he didn't really blame Djimmi for eyeing him like he was a skittish horse about to bolt. "And _you're_ a poet and you didn't know it!"

"I may have a habit of speaking in rhyme. But such things can help to ease our troubled times."

"How'd you learn to speak so cool – could it be the wisdom of genie school?"

"A basic spell one must master to pass. Naturally, I graduated top of the class."

They grinned at each other, snickering a little, almost like any ordinary day. Beppi would've kept it going, but after a moment a shadow seemed to fall across Djimmi's face, his expression creasing into a thoughtful frown.

"Those boys really bust the place up good, didn't they?" His voice was soft but his jaw tightened, a rare glimmer of something fierce and protective in his eyes. Beppi was far from the bashful type, but he had a peculiar urge to duck and hide under the blanket, away from his all-knowing gaze. "All those rides, the balloons, even your tent...They didn't have to go that far."

Beppi shifted on the cushions as he tentatively touched his still-throbbing nose and felt bandages that weren't there before; Djimmi must've patched him up while he'd been out, and that thought somehow made the truth even heavier, sinking in his stomach like a lead balloon.

"They didn't, Djim," he replied, more quietly than he'd spoken in...maybe ever, as he broke eye contact to trace a finger over the intricately woven scarab pattern in his lap. "Not the whole hog, anyway. I did."

He didn't have the heart to hold a grudge against Cuphead and Mugman. They'd walloped him good, sure, but they were still just kids, kids who'd gotten mixed up in some seriously unfunny business. Beppi had been called a lot of things – whacky, nutcase, scatterbrained, airheaded, a few courtesy of the lovely Baroness he wouldn't repeat in a family-friendly establishment – but he'd never in his life wanted to _hurt_ anyone. The only fights he'd ever started were either the pie or tickle variety, and yet the moment he'd jumped in that bumper, something had come over him; some kind of twisted, terrifying, exhilarating madness. He'd been hellbent on swatting those pests, carelessly careening every which way, hurling horseshoes and hot dogs, gleefully tearing down his own legacy and laughing maniacally all the while. He'd looked those cups square in their huge, determined yet terrified eyes, felt their fear, and he'd _relished_ in it, only driving further and further into insanity until he'd crashed, the punchline to the world's cruellest joke. They thought he was a monster – and maybe they were right. How could he call himself a clown after...

"Beppi." A hand came to lay on his shoulder – it was so big, Beppi's whole head could've fit in there, yet the touch was so tender, like he might pop as he looked up into Djimmi's eyes, much too soft and sincere and there was every chance he was going to start blubbering like a baby if he kept that up. "It's not your fault, you know. You didn't have a choice. Whatever you did, whatever you felt in that moment...that's not you. It's _him_."

"I - I should have…" The words caught in Beppi's throat, thick and wobbly, and Djimmi's warm, strong arms pulled him into a tight hug before he could finish, stroking his back and murmuring in his soothing baritone that _it was okay, everything was going to be okay, he's here._ Beppi clung onto him, muffling the few sobs he couldn't quite hold back into his chest, and if Djimmi's vest may have been a little damp by the time he let go – well, at least he drew the line at blowing his nose on it.

"Trust me," Djimmi added, one hand cupping his face and gently brushing away a tear with his thumb, "We all believe we're in control of these powers, until something threatens them, and then we pay the real price. His magic corrupts over time – I, of all beings, ought to have known that, and I still fell for it." He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "When the time comes, we're all his puppets. As long as we have these powers, no matter who holds the paper, we will never be free from his control."

The words sent a shiver down Beppi's spine, yet they were oddly comforting at the same time, just to hear he wasn't alone."You too, huh?" He'd known, of course – though they kept it hush-hush for the tourists, there was no shortage of folks who'd accepted a little helping hand. But if the pint-sized debt collectors had paid a visit, here there wasn't a plastic palm tree out of place, or so much as a scratch on Djimmi's ever-impressive physique to show for it.

Djimmi nodded. "A few times. I moved the fight elsewhere," he explained, as Beppi glanced around the room, "and I've managed to hold them off for now, but I may not be able to for much longer. And even if I could...well, I'm not sure it would do us any good."

"Don't fret about it, bud. Those are some scrappy little mugs." Beppi patted his bicep sympathetically, almost feeling their fates – along with half of Inkwell's – hovering in the silence that unfolded. Usually, quiet made him jittery, gave him an overwhelming need to fill it with a gag or a trick or absolutely anything that popped into his head. But now, there was only one question left to ask, and not much else left to lose."So...what happens now? If they get 'em all, I mean. They bring them back to the big guy. What does he want? What's gonna happen to all of us?"

Djimmi hesitated for a long while, until the jewel in his turban began to glow and he closed his eyes, fingers pressed to his temple in intense concentration. "I can only see possibilities," he admitted, "but the young ones – they may have the chance to change the fate of Inkwell itself. But they have a very difficult decision ahead of them. I can only hope that, when the time comes, they will do the right thing. But…" He opened his eyes with a shrug, tapping some residue out of his pipe. "It's not my decision to make. For now, I believe the best thing we can do is look after our own."

"Darn tootin' – us carnies stick together." Beppi lightly punched his arm, his shaky smile widening into something almost resembling his usual self when Djimmi gave him the gentlest of nudges in return, nothing that could possibly have hurt a fly. "You think they'll try and get Bonnie next?"

"The Baroness? Well, if they manage to incur her wrath like the last time you tied balloons to her cake display…" Djimmi grimaced, but there was a tell-tale twitch tugging at the corner of his lips, "I can only say best of luck to them."

Beppi widened his eyes, blinking innocently in his best "little ol' _me_?' expression, but he may have slipped up by snickering when Bon Bon's furious face popped into his mind. "Hey, I was only trying to help her lighten up!" How was _he_ supposed to know a few pies would soar that high? Personally, he'd thought it added to the whimsy of her candied creations, but it was difficult to defend himself while dodging her repeated attempts to thwack him with her candy cane.

Djimmi shook his head, trying to look disapproving, but he let out a snort when Beppi wiggled his bicoloured eyebrows. "It might not have been so bad, had you not told her not to _lose her head_ …"

"Oh, geez, we said we'd never speak of that again!" Beppi shuddered at the memory, cringing and giggling at the same time – he'd had teeth marks on his nose for weeks. "In case you were wondering, that dame's bite is _every_ bit as bad as her bark. But, hey, the crowd ate it up! Gotta give it all to the show."

"If you say so – just try not to bite off more than you can chew."

Laughter soon filled the tent, Beppi's goofy giggles bouncing off Djimmi's lower, throaty chuckles. He treasured every single smile, titter and smirk he'd been blessed with, of course, in his ongoing mission to hear them all, but he had to admit he'd always had a special soft spot for Djimmi's, the way it started as a warm, infectious chortle that built into a beautiful booming belly laugh when something really tickled him. It showed all his teeth, could be heard from all the way across the isle and made Beppi's heart just about burst every time. They could take his rides, they could take his soul, but he still had that laugh – and maybe this, leaning against Djimmi as they surrendered to the guffaws and snorts that still made his ribs ache, but with the sweetest pain of all, was all Beppi really needed.

"You can't keep a good clown down, Djimbo," he insisted, eventually sobering up enough to form words. "We take many a tumble, but we always bounce back."

He attempted a little bunny-hop for emphasis, but the cushions and blankets proved more slippery than he'd anticipated and he almost slid off onto the floor, until Djimmi caught him by the hand and hauled him back up in one smooth motion, rolling his eyes fondly.

"I know you do, but you've bounced around more than enough for tonight," he said sternly, still not quite shaking the glimmer of amusement in his eye. "You need to rest and let the potion take effect."

"But I'm not _tiiiired_ ," Beppi whined – before his body betrayed him by letting out an almighty yawn with impeccable comedic timing. He'd still have protested more for the fun of it, but Djimmi shot him that smug 'they don't call me Djimmi the Great just for these hunktacular abs' look, and he had to concede defeat. "Alright, fine, maybe an itsy-bitsy snooze couldn't hurt. But then…" He glanced around their cosy surroundings. "Where will you sleep?"

Djimmi tilted his head towards the large, golden lamp sitting conspicuously on the table in the middle of the room. "In there. As always."

"Oh, heh - right, the whole genie deal." Beppi offered him a sheepish grin. "Boy, you should try squeezing into a clown car sometime."

Though no longer strictly necessary, he realised, Djimmi was still holding his hand, his white gloves just peeping through thick, strong fingers. Not that Beppi minded in the slightest; their joined hands felt a little like holding onto the string of a balloon, the one thing keeping him from drifting off into dangerous territory.

Beppi didn't want to let go, and maybe Djimmi sensed it – either through his powers or Beppi's pitiful puppy-dog eyes – as he stroked his thumb soothingly across his knuckles.

"I think that's more your speed – but for now, I may hover a little while longer."

He snapped his fingers and the tent lights faded out, only the luminescent glow radiating from Djimmi himself illuminating his features as he pulled the blanket up to Beppi's chin and tucked him in like a child. Beppi didn't even attempt to wriggle free, letting his head flop back against the cushions as they chatted quietly about the usual isle shenanigans. Djimmi illustrated his tales by conjuring mini smoke doppelgängers, and Beppi happily provided sound effects: Grim's uncontrollably fiery sneezes after catching a cold; Wally squawking when his feathers almost got fried; Bon Bon shrieking as the birdbrain flew into her castle and startled it so much it bolted without her permission, until they all started to look fuzzy as Beppi's eyelids grew heavier, slowly drifting further away into dreamland.

Maybe he dreamt it, but just as he was nodding off, Beppi could've sworn he felt the briefest press of lips to his forehead.

Most nights, it wasn't so much that Beppi had trouble sleeping as he simply didn't see the sense in it, always determined to pack as much fun into every second of his day as possible until he either collapsed from exhaustion or someone dragged him occasionally literally kicking and screaming back to his tent.

But most nights, he didn't have a reason to fear what he might see when he did close his eyes. He tossed and turned, flickering in and out of increasingly sinister scenarios. He saw the whole carnival engulfed in flames, rides breaking loose, rolling and crashing and burning through the screaming crowds. Beppi was flailing helplessly in the sky, his head inflated to monstrous proportions; he couldn't reach them, couldn't do anything except watch as the entire isle perished below while loud, mocking laughter rang in his nonexistent ears, taunting him: _this is what you signed for, chuckles, so roll up, enjoy the show..._

Beppi jolted awake with a start, his first instinct to struggle against the arm encircling his waist – it had to be _him_ , the Devil, come to claim what was rightfully his and drag him into the fiery depths of hell. But then he recognised that arm, gentle and solid and safe, and let out a shaky sigh of relief, his heart jackhammering in his chest gradually returning to normal as he relaxed into the embrace.

Djimmi didn't wake up, but he shifted slightly, mumbling something unintelligible but probably wise as his arm tightened around Beppi, pulling him snugly against his side so he almost ended up with a face full of – whoa, hello there, muscles, it's an _abs_ -olute pleasure. Beppi just about managed to stifle his snort; it didn't seem like he'd be going anywhere anytime soon, but he had to admit he'd gotten into a lot worse pickles than this. He rested his head on Djimmi's chest, the steady rise and fall of his breathing almost lulling him back to sleep – he was so warm, and soft, but also firm, sorta like a big, toasty orange marshmallow. Except less sticky, and he probably wouldn't taste as good – not that Beppi was thinking about licking him, that was kooky even for _him_.

Before he could follow this increasingly bizarre train of thought, Djimmi's eyes flickered open, hazy from sleep until they met Beppi's and his eyebrows shot up in curiosity, and just a hint of alarm. Suddenly hyper-conscious of everywhere they were pressed against each other, Beppi offered him a hapless grin that hopefully fell on the right side of cheeky rather than creepy.

"Mornin', sunshine."

"Oh...good morning," he murmured, voice a little rougher than usual as he returned the smile, confusion clearing into something uncharacteristically awkward. "I – didn't mean to do that. This," he gestured with his free hand between himself and Beppi, but still made no attempt to dislodge him. "I was waiting until you fell asleep to go back into my lamp, but you looked so – well, I didn't want to disturb you, and I must've just...How do you feel? I didn't squash you, did I?"

He was talking unusually fast, looking Beppi up and down as though checking for any further injury, and – hold the phone – was he _blushing_? It couldn't have been the first time Beppi had fallen asleep on him; he was a touchy kind of fella, and Djimmi was accustomed to his casual pokes and leans and the occasional dramatic collapse into his arms when the situation called for it. Though he couldn't recall being quite _this_ cosy before – Beppi wasn't calling Inkwell old-fashioned, but on some isles they were probably already legally married by now.

"Aw, Djimbo, ya big softie. I can handle a couple nighttime noogies," he assured him with a wink before untangling himself from his arms – just a tad reluctantly – and making a show of stretching out his noodly, but no longer aching limbs, twisting his head all the way around and letting it ping back into place. "Hey, that stuff really worked like a charm – what'd you put in there? Rainbow juice? Unicorn tears? Souls of the damned fresh from the sarcophagus?"

Djimmi chuckled, relief softening the enigmatic smile he put on for the crowds as he tapped where his nose would've been (heh, "my genie has no nose." "How does he smell?" "...Pretty amazing, actually."). "Ah, a magician never reveals his secrets."

"Sure, but _you're_ a genie, right?" Beppi batted his eyelashes hopefully, and Djimmi scoffed at him, but that delightful twinkle in his eye never lied.

"I can be countless things. But right now, I'm just happy to see the pep back in your step, because we have a lot of work to do."

"You can say that aga – wait, _we?_ " Beppi blinked up at him, crooking a finger against his chin in exaggerated suspicion. "You'll help me? What's the catch – is this one of them three-wishes deals but then I turn into a monkey's paw?"

"Tempting, but...not exactly. You see, my magic can't just reverse the Devil's own work – but that doesn't mean I can't help fix things up the old-fashioned way."

He floated up and spun around, stretching and flexing his muscles – golly, such a show-off. Not that that was gonna stop Beppi from admiring the view, or his smile growing even wider and goofier from the warm fuzzies swelling in his chest.

"My _hero!_ " he mock-swooned, collapsing theatrically back against the cushions and clutching his heart as he slid down to the floor, ending up on his back with his legs wiggling comically in the air like a turtle in a predicament. "Oooh, I've gone weak at the knees – if _only_ there was some big, tough fella around who could –"

He let out a startled squawk as Djimmi effortlessly scooped him up with one arm, cradling him on his back like he did with his sarcophagus kitties.

"What is it they say – be careful what you wish for?" he hummed, smirking down at Beppi with a playful, ever-so-slightly menacing gleam in his eye like he was contemplating what to do with him; it made him all tingly inside, a nervous giggle slipping out at the sensation of being simultaneously vulnerable yet safe in those almost unfairly beefy arms. "Come on, you – today, as every other, we have a show to put on."

"Well, _actually_ , I wished for a magic carpet, but I guess you'll do…"

Sly fingers dug into his ticklish sides and Beppi squealed, scrambling up to the comparative safety of Djimmi's shoulder to perch parrot-style – okay, that was usually a pirate thing, but he reckoned he was colourful and talkative enough for the job anyway.

"Onwards, noble steed!" he declared, holding onto Djimmi's turban with one hand and pointing ahead with the other, towards the sunshine glinting through the beaded curtains that lined the entrance to his tent.

"You know I could send you flying any time, right?"

They both knew he was too much of a marshmallow to consider it, though, proving a better mode of transport than any magic carpet, clown car or cannon Beppi might've shot himself out of. He could see the whole isle in all its glory from up here, from Grim's tower climbing into the clouds to the whipped peaks of Bon Bon's candy chateau, until they reached the carnival gates.

Beppi bit his lip, and he could feel Djimmi's shoulders tense up too as they hovered for a moment at the base of the beat-up Ferris wheel, last night's festival of destruction laid bare in the cold light of day. A knot of apprehension pulled tight around his stomach – but this time it ignited a spark, his mind kicking into gear as the wheels started turning, racing with ideas for getting his beauties back into shape. Beppi had built this place up from practically nothing once before, and by golly he'd do it all again if he had to. If ol' fuzzface thought one unusually rowdy tea party was enough to burst _his_ bubble – well, the joke was on him.

And now he wasn't alone, as Djimmi turned his head to meet his eyes with a smile, his hand closing around Beppi's with a reassuring squeeze helped him down to stand on his own two feet. A look of silent understanding passed between them, and call Beppi sappy – Sappi? – but he was starting to believe just maybe, some wishes might be about to come true after all.

"C'mon, then, fellas," he announced to the empty fairground – but not for long, before an ecstatic pack of balloon pups piled onto them. "The show must go on!"


End file.
